


between lemons and apples

by CRUNK_ON_LIFE



Series: Bumblebee [2]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Another black and yellow fic!, F/M, Hey look!, Trini Kwan X Zack Taylor, Trini x Zack, Trini/Zack, Zack Taylor X Trini Kwan, Zack X Trini, Zack/Trini - Freeform, black and yellow, track, zini - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRUNK_ON_LIFE/pseuds/CRUNK_ON_LIFE
Summary: Lemons and apple are very different, much like Zack Taylor and Trini Kwan.





	between lemons and apples

Apples are distractingly sweet and easy. 

You don't need to ease yourself in or coach yourself before you approach it, you just have to glide right up to it and pick it up, no hesitation involved. The apple is bright red and inviting, and when you bite into it, it is refreshing and sweet and the smell is enveloping.

Lemons, however, are different. 

Lemons are sour and unforgiving, and your teeth sting directly after. They are a striking yellow, and whereas yellow is usually as inviting as candy apple red, attached to a lemon the yellow takes on a more threatening, awful premonition. You must coach yourself when you move in, and nothing you tell yourself allows you to be ready.

Much like Zack Taylor and Trini Kwan, lemons and apples give off different impressions upon first seeing them.

In one, lips chapped from so much sun and physical activity that are always split open into a wide, welcoming grin. Bark-colored eyes always sparkling with mirth, life, fun, and innocence. You'd never be able to guess that he'd seen so much, that those bruises on his smooth, stretched-over-muscles skin weren't from dancing or air boarding accidents. The spine is fluid for dancing, and the body language says 'let's hang, homeboy!'

In the other, guarded brown eyes, like the temptation of hot chocolate. Long black hair perfectly straight and meticulously brushed. Straight spine, a soft voice, and professional-like speech patterns that suggests you are nothing to her. Full, ruby red lips that are full and dangerously kissable. A pretty face so striking that you could never hold it as your own. You can see the age, wisdom, and warning in her eyes, and peppered all over her perfectly fair skin.

On one, loose, wrinkled black, button-collared shirts with plenty of space to move around. Baggy dark blue slacks on his toned legs, and black sports shoes religiously cleaned and shined. On one wrist, a pristine silver watch with a blue background and dark back numbers and hands. Long black dreads piled into a red baseball cap.

The cap was a bit dirty, as it fell off his head and to the ground while in a dancing handstand. All anyone ever noticed was his inviting eyes and flowing body motions.

On the other, white button-up short sleeved shirts with cotton yellow vests over them, both either brand new or religiously cleaned with the best detergent. Perfectly ironed and pleaded yellow, brown, and black plaid lines. The perfect, pale, long legs are left bare and cleanly shaven for allure. Silver stud earrings, silver bangles with dangling charms made of actual topaz. Saggy yellow socks that actually add to the allure, finished off with meticulously cleaned white loafers.

She looked beautiful and perfect, but guarded and dangerous all the same. All anyone noticed was her perfectly angular face, and her full lips. No wonder no one caught on.

And yet, despite that, they came together in harmony.

And in spite of all their differences, there they lay, together on Zack's messy bed. Zack cradles his lemon in his arms, and Trini snuggles into her apple's rock-hard chest and safely secure embrace.

His dark, calloused hands go through her perfectly combed, Hades black hair with ease, and her eyelids flutter and droop in relaxation.

"Hey, Zack?" Trini asks in a sleepy, unfocused voice. 

"Hm?" Zack hums into the top of her head, letting her go on.

"Have you ever found out what the difference between lemons and apples is?" She asks after she worries her bottom lip. Zack cracks open one, inviting eye.

He knows what this means. He knows her like the back of his hand.

And she doesn't mean lemons and apples at all.

"No. Have you?" He answers honestly; she's always loved that about him.

Trini smiles- a genuine, bright-as-the-sun smile-, and wraps her arms around his torso.

"No. Not at all."


End file.
